The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Sedum plant named ‘Plum Perfection’ characterized by plum colored foliage, bicolor pink flowers and a larger height compared to the seed parent. The new Sedum was raised as a seedling from open pollinated seed sown as an unknown Sedum tatranowii, not patented, in Hebron, Ill. in 2005. The selection of the new plant was due to its' plum colored foliage, bicolor pink flowers and a taller height compared to the seed parent. Initial asexual reproduction has taken place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2006 by means of division, and vegetative cuttings. The new Sedum has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the parent after rooting over 1200 plants from 2006 to 2010.